


no, the moon

by Socioskull



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Body Builder Thor, Clint is not good, Doctor Bruce Banner - Freeform, Engineer Tony Stark, Flashbacks, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Model Thor, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Secretive Natasha Romanov, Sick Steve Rogers, Small Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, rich tony stark, thanos is human, thanos is still evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socioskull/pseuds/Socioskull
Summary: The day Steve Rogers died, the sun was shining and his parents were in the living room watching football.(Title: No, the moon by Teen suicide)Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NkLPSqPT2zI





	no, the moon

_ **July 3rd, 2013** _

The day Steve Rogers died, his parents were in the next room over, eyes glued to a TV screen. The Slavers nearly busted down the door in their haste to get Steve, like they were expecting a big scene or fight. 

Instead, they were met with the sight of a pale boy, trying to reach the box of cereal on the top shelf. He was still in his night clothes, thick plaid bottoms and a soft black t-shirt. Apparently, his family hadn’t told the poor thing that he had been sold to the government for a hefty sum of money. But who cared? The world wouldn’t miss a weak thing with lung problems and bad eyesight. The world wouldn’t even notice. 

Steve had jumped back in surprise, mouth opened in an ‘o’. It took a few seconds, but eventually his mouth took on a more formal shape, attempting to yell. The Slavers quickly rushed forwards and grabbed him, one covering his mouth. Of course, it didn’t take long to get him out of the house and into the back of the truck, his struggles were feeble. 

He was whisked away to training and the auction rather quickly as well. There was an unusually high market for people like him that year, and he had sold for quite a lot, more than even his parents had gotten for him. 

And even in the end, Steve still fought, no matter how weak. 


End file.
